


Inherit

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Came up with this at 1 in the morning and had to write it, Gen, Headacnon on Libber losing her Powers, Jay is mentioned through Context, Just one of many I have, Shortest story I will probably write ever, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Libber loses her powers and is happy, despite her current circumstance.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Inherit

* * *

Darkness swallowed the Master of Lightning, but she didn’t care.

In an instant the room she was in would burst with crackling light from her palms, like it always did ever since she was 14.

Only, when she opened her hands to unleash a ball of lighting, nothing came out.

No tingle on the tips of her hand.

No warm energy spreading through her arms.

All she could feel was the cold, emptiness of the place she was being kept in.

Even though no one, not even herself, could see the expression she wore, she smiled softly.

“So, you have it now, my little boy.”


End file.
